Starting Over: Pregnant?
by expelius
Summary: After settling down with Edward, Harry receives some news that is not unwanted by either of them. One-shot. Slash. Mpreg.


**A/N:** Hello there People. So it took me longer than anticipated for this one-shot. But I kept rewriting it and I didn't like it so I would rewrite it again. So here's the one I actually finished. It's meant be more of an introduction into Harry's life now that he doesn't have to worry about the Ministry. Um...I don't know if I can say it can stand alone from the chapter fic "Starting Over" because it does mention in passing a lot of things from the fic. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or Twilight related. They belong to their respectful owners.**

**Summary**: Harry receives news that he wasn't really expecting.

**Warnings:** Mentions of Mpreg and slash. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Starting Over: Pregnant?<strong>

For the first time in weeks, the sunlight was filtering in through the dark clouds that usually darkened the Forks, Washington sky. It wasn't much, but Seth, Jacob and Luna were making the most of it by entertaining little Teddy Lupin-now Evans-in the backyard of the Evans's household. Most of the Cullens were out hunting, getting ready for their move to Alaska. They had spent enough time in Forks and they needed to move.

Harry grinned as Teddy ran after the two huge wolves and tried to catch them, only to trip over his own feet. Jacob picked him up and placed him on top of Seth, who trotted around the yard with his little cargo holding on tight to him.

The young wizard laid his head against the chain holding up the porch swing to the ceiling of the porch and watched them. The porch swing had been a gift from the Cullens. Somehow, sometime, Harry had mentioned that he had never had a porch swing and a few days later he had been surprised when he had found is swaying innocently in front of him. Actually, it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise since Edward always seemed to pay close attention to everything he said. What did come as a surprise was the fact that he couldn't remember when he said it.

He laughed quietly as he watched the scene play out before him. He didn't join them, not because he didn't want to, but because playing with Teddy all day and the slight nausea he'd had over the last couple of days had left him feeling exhausted. It was only mid afternoon, but he was ready to just lay down and sleep.

"It does seem sort of ironic that one of the wolves who hated us the most is the first one to come over every other day."

Harry nodded softly, acknowledging Edward by moving toward him. "Jacob seems quite taken with Teddy."

Edward wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and snorted. It was so unlike Edward, but recently he had been picking up on Harry's and Draco's habits. "It seems more than that to me." His words were met with the tensing of Harry's body and he had to chuckle softly. "You don't like the idea."

"He could be Teddy's dad!"

The vampire shrugged. "The mu-" He glanced at Harry when the young man threw him a dirty glare. "Jacob won't age as long as he keeps changing. Only if he continues transforming…"

Harry crossed his arms and growled. Maybe it wasn't only Edward picking up on Harry's habits. "He's not getting anywhere near Teddy with any wrong intentions before they're married." Suddenly, he wanted to snatch Teddy away from Jacob, just so he could reassure himself that nothing would happen to his little boy.

The wizard didn't have to worry about Jacob disrespecting Teddy. Edward wasn't going to allow it. The moment Teddy had arrived in their care, he'd wrapped the vampire around his little finger. There was nothing that Edward wouldn't do to keep Teddy safe and Harry happy.

They remained quiet for a few minutes, just reveling in each other's presence before Edward spoke up once more. "How are you feeling?"

Sighing, Harry relaxed once more in Edward's arms. He glanced up at his boyfriend. "Better than this morning, though only because Luna got Draco to give me a potion." When he got no response from Edward, he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you worry too much. Draco went to find a healer and he should be back with him later this afternoon."

"Why couldn't Draco look you over? Or Carlisle?"

Harry chewed on his lips before answering the question as best he could. "Draco isn't certified as a Healer yet. It's sort of like when I was in school. We couldn't perform magic outside of school until we were seventeen. Unless supervised, Draco can't perform spells that could otherwise influence or conflict with the person's health if performed incorrectly. And we both know that while Carlisle has been a doctor for a long time, a wizard's health is better assessed if a healer is the one to perform the tests."

Edward nodded and pressed his lips to Harry's temple. "I will feel better when I know you aren't sick and if you are, that it isn't serious."

Deciding not to retort to that, Harry instead laced their fingers and hummed quietly. He was pretty sure that there was nothing wrong with him. Edward was just too much of a worry wart to understand that being sick for a little while was bound to happen to people who weren't living off of blood and staying out of the sunlight.

He leaned into his mate's body and sighed softly, his mind reverting to the three wolves and one witch playing.

~~~O~~~

"I'm what?" Harry whispered, his voice slightly broken and quiet, despite the fact that his stomach was doing a funny little jump and his heart was racing. He didn't know if it was with excitement, with shock, or with something else totally different.

Edward was just staring at the healer. It was obvious that he was making the man uncomfortable. But the Healer wasn't going to leave. It wasn't everyday that he got called in to check on a vampire's mate. Usually vampires stayed away from their kind. To find that one of them had mated with a wizard was exceptional. To find that one of them had mated with Harry Potter, of all people, was inconceivable.

"You're pregnant, Mr. Potter," he repeated slowly, as if hoping the change in tempo would allow it to sink in.

Edward glanced between Harry and the Healer and for a moment wondered if this was all a joke, because vampires _couldn't_ get people pregnant, right? Least of all other men. Then he remembered that children and family weren't something Harry would joke around with and that Harry was Harry and anything could happen with him. That meant that somehow Harry had gotten pregnant since he'd gotten back. He tried to wrap his mind around that idea and he found that he didn't really mind if the child was from Harry.

"How far along?" the vampire said, wrapping his arms around Harry's smaller frame. He touched Harry's mind and was surprised to find that Harry had opened up to him. He grinned down at him as pictures and thoughts of babies and nurseries filled his mind.

The Healer waved his wand and started unpacking a number of potions, handing them to the unorthodox couple before him. "Along the lines of eight weeks. The child looks fine and for the moment I don't foresee any complications but I would like to see Mr. Potter every two weeks just to check on the baby's status." When his statement was met with blank stares, he sighed and continued. "Normally, I meet with my male patients no more than once a month, but your case is unique. Because of the unique makeup, genetically and magically, of the baby we will have to check often that there will be no complications and if there are, catch them in time to stop them."

Harry's hand flew to his tummy and he nodded once before something the Healer said caught his attention.

"How is this even possible?"

Edward tightening is grip on Harry just a small amount. Just enough to let Harry know that he wasn't the only one with questions.

"The only explanation I have is that your magical reserves are elevated enough that a conceiving a child between the two of you was an easy feat."

Nodding, Harry decided he didn't want to ask any more questions. As it was, he didn't think he could take any more information thrown at him. His mind was already reeling and he could feel the starts of a headache setting in. He made a mental note to ask Draco later about it. If there was anyone in the world who would know about "magical reserves," it would be him.

His boyfriend followed the healer out, listening intently to what he had to caution about. No heavy lifting, bed rest, good eating and some other things that Harry was sure Edward would make him follow. He was also given a paper with the man's floo address incase they needed it.

~~~O~~~

Draco flipped through the book in front of him and shrugged before running his hand through his disheveled hair. It was a habit he had only when it concerned Harry Evans. "I don't really know what to tell you, Harry. Seriously. I mean in theory it's correct. A wizard's magical reserves do play a part in allowing them to become pregnant. In most cases they have to have the added boost of a fertility potion." When Draco mentioned the "most cases" part, he placed his hand on his growing belly and sighed.

"All I can tell you is to make up your mind."

Harry's eyes widened and he took a step back from Draco's desk. "I'm not getting rid of my baby, Draco," he whispered, his eyes shinning against what he had thought was an accusation that he could even think about getting rid of the little life inside of him.

Once more, Draco sighed. It wasn't what he had meant at all. Never in a million years would he ever suggest that Harry get rid of his kid. Not only because he was pregnant as well, but because he knew what it was like to grow up alone, what it was like wanting a big family.

So instead, he asked the most obvious question. "How does Edward feel?"

He watched with concerned eyes as Harry plopped himself down on the couch and grinned. "Ecstatic. I feel like he already has this big nursery thing planned out, which sort of surprises me if I have to admit to anything. I know he had fun with Alice putting Teddy's room together, even if they did go slightly overboard on it." Harry started picking at a lose thread on the couch and sighed before continuing. "I don't know how Blake will take it. I love him, I really do. But sometimes he can be a bit irrational."

The blond laughed at that comment. From what he had seen Blake was more than just a bit irrational when it came to Harry. He loved them all: Luna, Neville, and Draco. They were all his adoptive kids. But Harry, Harry was another story. Harry was registered as his biological son and he took his roll of father seriously.

"A bit, Harry?"

"You're right. He's always irrational. Like that Nick thing he has going on. I swear, if those two don't get back together I'm going to kill either Nick or Blake, or both." Harry groaned and chewed on his bottom lip. "I guess, I should go find Edward. He's probably going to buy the whole store if I don't stop him from doing so. I swear, for being a hundred years old, he doesn't act like it. We won't even know the gender for a couple of months," Harry grumbled, standing up and hugging Draco before leaving.

Harry sighed, his mind going through all the things he had learned in the past two days. He knew it was going to be hard to raise a little half-werewolf child in the same household as a half-vampire, but deep down he hoped he could make it work, because he didn't want old rivalries and stupid disagreements to make his family fall apart.

Edward would help him. Edward would always help him.

With that thought in mind, Harry went in search of Edward and Blake. Better tell his dad the news before someone else did. It wasn't like he could keep a secret in a house full of the best witches and wizards to fight alongside him. No he wouldn't be able to keep it especially with gifted vampires dropping in almost every day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It is shorter than the chapters for "Starting Over" but it's because it's a one-shot. And I have a few others planned. Anyway, anything wrong with Grammar, leave a review or send me a pm and I'll fix it. Constructive criticism is allowed. Flames with be used for S'mores.


End file.
